Elusive magic
by konjaru
Summary: When Twilight Sparkle finds out that Rainbow Dash likes her, a romance ensues. Follow the two as they explore the lesbian sides of themselves. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

I am sorting through my books when I hear a knocking at my door.

"Spike, would you get that?" I call to my assistant. His quick answer comes back, "Sure, Twilight!" I smile. Spike is always so eager to please, and his innocence is refreshing.

"Hey!" A loud voice sounds in my ear. I drop my book and spin around, quite startled. I see Rainbow Dash fluttering just in front of me, grinning like an idiot. Gosh, she's so maddening.

"Hey, Dash. What are you doing here?" I ask, picking up my book and putting it in it's place. As I do, I notice she's wearing saddlebags, and I vaguely wonder what's in them. Lunch, probably.

"I was bored, so I came over here to see if you needed help stacking the books up high. Y'know, give Spike a break?" She quips at me.

I smile, it _does_ seem like a good idea for Spike to take a rest, he's been working hard all week. Plus, it would be nice to have some girl time with a friend. So my answer is definite, "That sounds like a great idea."

"All right!" Dash whoops, then calls, MUCH louder than necessary, "_**SPIIIKE!**_"

"WHAT?!" Spike comes running, almost tripping over his tail in the process. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Should I call the doctor?" He asks frantically. I can't help but grin at his concern. "No, Spike, Dash just wants to fill in for you today, so you can have the day off."

"Oh. That's all?" He says, glaring at Dash. Man, if looks could kill...

"Yup! So you can be on your way!" Says Dash cheerily. She is way too happy about this.

"I'll be leaving, then. Thanks, Dash! Bye Twi!" Spike calls as he walks out the door. "Bye! Have fun in town!" I call back.

I turn to Dash. "You have way too much fun teasing Spike. He's a good assistant, you know." She just chuckles. "I know, but he gets so uppity about it! I can't help myself!" She finishes her sentence with an all out fit of laughter, rolling over and over in the air until I'm dizzy.

"All right, let's get to work, then." I say, hoping she'll stop turning barrel rolls. I think I'll be sick if she keeps on. Fortunately, she rights herself and lands on the ground. I sigh inwardly with relief.

She looks at me, then, with a serious look on her face that I've never seen there before. "What's the matter?" I ask.

"I didn't come over to help you sort books," She says intensely.

"What? Then why are you over here? And What was that with Spike? And _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_" I screech, since she's freaking licking my face!

She stops for a second and looks at me. My breath catches in my throat, it's almost as if she's looking into me, into the very depths of my soul. It's like nothing is hidden from those searching eyes, and I don't want anything to be hidden. Their color is an intoxicating pink-purple, with a hint of red. It is that beautiful pair of eyes that now look at me...

_NO!_ What am I thinking? This is _Rainbow Dash_, one of my best friends! I can't think about her like that!

My eyes drop to the floor and I study my hooves as I try to figure out what to say.

"Um, Dash... I..." Dash stops me, pressing her mouth against mine. I am momentarily shocked, and I take a step back, bumping against the bookshelf. She smiles, a sad, longing smile.

"I've always wanted to do that," She says quietly, "But I guess you don't like it." She hops into the air and flies to the door. "I'll let Spike know that I changed my mind," She says, opening the door.

"Wait, but... Dash!" I call, but it's too late. She's already out the door. I feel a sense of longing, and I wish she was back in the library, talking to me. I don't know why, but I actually kind of _liked _that kiss she gave me. Oh, well. I turn back to my books with heavy loneliness weighing on my shoulders.


	2. Note!

**Hey, guys! I haven't been able to upload the second chapter since things keep happening, like my computer runs out of battery before I save the story so everything's messed up, or I accidentally close the page before it's saved (my PC is a touchscreen).**

**I'm writing it in Copy 'n Paste, since that gives me the freedom of doing whatever I want without a plot. So, I have written chapter 2 twice, and both times something happened before I could save it.**

**Hang in there! I'll probably get it out soon!**


End file.
